


I'm not a child anymore!

by Aryk_Quinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Eventual Smut, Just wait for it, M/M, Smut, smut will be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryk_Quinn/pseuds/Aryk_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey you! Welcome to my very first fic... I do hope you enjoy it... English Isn't my prime language, so don't blame me, I do try my best! Please leave a comment, It will really help my in my future writing! and, I guess, have fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. how we got here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! Welcome to my very first fic... I do hope you enjoy it... English Isn't my prime language, so don't blame me, I do try my best! Please leave a comment, It will really help my in my future writing! and, I guess, have fun!

*Erwins POV* 

 

We did it! We joined the survey corps! Armin, Mikasa, We finally did it! Too bad horse face had to join as well." Eren said, with a smile from ear to ear. "Hey, don't talk about Jean that way, it's not like he can help it. I mean, some people are just natural beauties, like me. Well, at least I'm not bald, like you, springer!" Jean shouted, while clenching his fists to take a swing at Eren. 

"Guys, cut the crap, Please..."  
“hey, since when are you on his side Marco?" "Well Connie, I think that is since they started fucking like bunnies, right Marco?"

It was at that very moment that nobody could keep their laughs silent anymore, and Jean and Marco turned bright red.

"Judging by the sound of laughter and the fooling around, I'm guessing that these are the new recruits from the 104th squad". "Commander Erwin Sir!" They all yelled, while slamming their fists into their chests, as usual, whilst Jean at the same time shot a foul gaze at Eren.

Erwin smiled, but not enough for the youngsters to see. He loved being in charge. Especially in the bedroom. There were few who could get him on the ground in that area, mentally and physically.

"Speak of the devil." He spoke softly, as his most recent partner walked up to the group. He got a weird feeling in his stomach that made him feel strangely uncomfortable but also a little flustered. It wasn't the first time he had felt like this, but never with anyone else. For a while he thought that it might be love, but shoved that idea aside. There was no such thing as love, not for him. He was to busy, and above all, the risk of not returning to home after a mission was too high. No, if he died, he would leave nobody behind with a hole, without the means to fill it. After all, he wasn't even worth the grief.

"So you'll be joining us then? My name is Petra, and before you, I was the new one, but trust me, you'll get used to this life." 

Beautiful as always, and a smile that could, and would, calm anyone. But he had to focus. This was important. His affection for her would come later. Right now, the new recruits needed their sleep. There was a long day ahead of them.

"Uuhm, Miss Petra? If I may?" "What is it?" " Aren’t you the youngest of the Levi squad, but also the one to join the fastest after training, that is, without Corporal Levi himself of course?"  
"What's your name by the way?"  
"Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina!"  
"Well then, Armin. Yes, I was the fastest joining, and I still am the youngest, but not for long I guess, since the number one of your class will also be joining us."

That’s right. What was her name again? Misa? Mikasa! That was it. He was told that she was really fast and could handle the blades like a pro. But what did he expect, since her last name was Ackerman. Typical. Not that he would tell her though.

"Well recruits, time for bed, long day tomorrow." "Sir, yes Sir!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Eren's POV*

 

"This can't be happening, it can't! This is all a dream! It must be!"

"Tell me! Are you a titan or a human being?"

The speaker, or rather shouter of these words was a very sweaty, very afraid looking man from the stationary guard. 

"I'm a human being!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And there he was. Chained to a concrete bed, somewhere down in a prison cell, with two guards and an occasional visit from Commander Erwin.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, which he believed to be the Commanders, but he also heard another set, much softer, and more silent, like the owner wasn't that big. 

And he was right. Commander Erwin was joined by Corporal Levi himself! Eren had always looked up to this man. Or looked down if you will, since Eren was 1.70m. He didn't know how long Corporal Levi was, but he figured that the man might just about reach his shoulder, which didn't make him very tall.

"Wow, you've been able to get yourself in quite the mess kid."   
"Sir?"  
"Levi, please, I want to talk to him, not crush him."  
"Erwin, I've known you for quite some time. And I have come to the conclusion that you talking to me, is about the same as watching Nile taking a crap. It's long and difficult. And to be honest, I think that I might like what's coming out of him at that moment more then I like the bullshit that comes out of you when you talk.

"How long did it take you to think of that?" Erwin said, with a sad expression on his face. Eren was sure it was fake though, because he could see the smile that shone through it. "Just as long as it took me to lose interest in your meeting last night. 2 seconds."  
"Fine, fine, I'll leave. Good luck Eren, you'll need it."

"So, kid. Tell me the whole story. And please don't be boring, for I'll hit you if you are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow. That's some messed up shit kid. You know what? Let’s make a deal. I will try to get you into my squad and not get you executed, and you will do whatever I say for the next 2 months."  
"Sir?"  
"Don't worry, it’s mostly cleaning."  
"It's the "mostly" I'm worried about Sir."  
"Alright, then: nothing that isn't reasonable, okay?"  
"Okay, Deal... Sir.."  
"Good. Now let’s get you out of this hellhole. But I'm warning you, it's not going to be easy."

After court, Levi was rather happy with himself. And why wouldn't he be. He made a point in favour of his squad in front of everyone, he held his end of the deal with Jaeger, and, he got to kick some ass in the meantime. Yep, this was going to count as one of his better days. 

As he walked through the hallway he thought of Jaeger. And to be honest, the kid was kind of a turn on. Not the part where he got his ass kicked though, Levi didn't find violence attractive, but the part where the kid spoke up to all of those sons of bitches in the courtroom. Arguing the fact that he could do this on his one, and that they should have faith in him. It was kindda hot.

Levi had known from a young age that he was interested in men. And to his good luck, so had Farlan been. The coming of Isabel did complicate things, but she had been too young to understand that they were not training there combat skills late at night, but rather fucking each other crazy.

"Levi? I think you should go talk the kid. You know, making sure is he's doing alright and all."  
"Why? I mean, I warned him that I would hit him if he was boring. I'd say that speech of him was pretty lame."  
"Please Levi. I think it's good for him to know that you meant nothing with it, and that you will from now on be normal in your behaviour around him."  
"Is that an order, or just a friendly request?"  
"Levi..."  
Fine, Erwin, I'll go. For the sake of humanity right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I should say that less often."  
"Ya think?"  
"Mpff. Go now, he's pretty beaten up."  
"Really? What a coincidence?"  
"I meant mentally, but still", Erwin said laughing as he walked away. Sometimes Levi didn't understand that man. For one, he laughed too much. Way to much if you'd ask him. But sometimes he look at him like he was a piece of meat. Which is quit logical, since they had been partners for a while. He knew Erwin was currently with Petra, and he was happy for both of them. Not that he showed that of course. He did wonder sometimes, when he saw them together, talking, whether she was or was not able to control the man during their nocturnal activities. He was actually quit curious. But that was a matter for another time. Right now he had to calm that little brat down.

"So Eren, how are we feeling", he said while smacking himself on the wooden couch, crossing his legs in a fast movement.  
"Fine Sir, actually,"  
"Don't lie to me Eren, 'cause of there is one thing I hate, its lies.  
"Yes Sir."  
"Mpff."  
Well shit. He was starting to mimic Erwin.   
"Well kid, I have other stuff to attend to. See you in my office at 7 tomorrow. 7 AM that is."  
"Yes Sir, of course Sir."  
And without further ado, Levi started walking towards his office, whilst thinking of what he could make the brat do for the next month. This was going to be a lot of fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6.30 AM:   
"Well then, this will be entertaining. Half an hour to go."

6.45 AM  
"What am I doing?" He said, as h caught himself checking his clothing and hair in the glass window for the 3rd time. Was he nervous? Why? Did he have a reason to? "This is ridiculous! I am Lance Corporal Levi, I have nothing to be nervous about!"

6.46 AM  
"That's right! I am the hope of humanity, their strongest soldier. I have 49 confirmed kills, and 18 assists! Why am I acting like this!?" He fixed his cravat. "Tch.. this is bullshit!"

6.49 AM  
"O common!" He nearly shouted, when he found out that it had been 3 minutes only since he last checked the time. "I'm going to make a cup of tea. That will make time go by faster."

6.51 AM  
"Well shit. 2 minutes tops. I'll just sit down and close my eyes until I hear someone knocking."

6.57 AM  
"What is wrong with me? 

7.00 AM  
"Pfieuw, finally. Now all I have to do is wait 60 seconds." He said, not knowing that these felt like the longest 60 seconds he ever experienced.

7.01AM  
"What! How dare he be late! Wait. Maybe my clock is set differently than his."

7.03AM  
Tch, that brat! This is bullshit.

7.04AM  
Levi was just about to stand up and walk around when he heard knocking. His heart jumped, but this only made his mood worse. 

"Corporal Levi Sir!"  
"Tch. You’re late."  
"Sir, yes Sir! 4 minutes Sir!"  
He counted Levi thought to himself. But if he counted, why would he be late?  
"Why are you late?"  
"On my way here I discovered a body Sir, so I went to get Squad leader Hanji to take a look at it before I came here Sir, that way nobody would temper with it Sir." He said, with a lot less spring in his voice then before.  
"A body?!"  
"Sir, yes Sir!"  
"Well then why are we still standing here?! Move it kid!"  
"Sir!"

The body belonged to a young teen of which Levi did not know the name. The kid, a boy, had hung himself from one of the balconies. The room it belonged to was empty. As soon as Levi heard it was one of the new recruits from the 102th squad, he got angry.

"That they die in the field is one thing, but suicide? Why? I mean, what could have driven the boy?"  
"I don't know Levi," Erwin said," but what I do know is this: right before his death something happened to him."  
"Yeah, no shit. But what?"  
"I'd think Hanji would be better at explaining that. She is in her office, examining the body. Where is Jaeger by the way?"  
"I sent him to his quarters with his friends. He did just see a boy his age that hung himself you know."  
"I'm surprised Levi. Not only did you not punish him for being late ("It was 4 minutes!" Levi said), but you were also nice to him."  
"Yeah. The kid had it rough the last couple of weeks."  
"No, no I don't think that that's it."  
"Tch, whatever Erwin. Just leave me be so I can go see Hanji."  
"Fine, fine. Should I start calling you Jaeger as well?"  
"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE? HE IS A BOY, JUST A KID, BEARLY 16!"  
"Okay, so you deny because of his age, and not because of him  
"Tch. Shut up." But his cheeks were already turning red.  
"Just go see Hanji, we'll talk about this later, okay?"  
"Yeah sure."  
Levi walked to the door.  
"Hey Erwin?" "Yeah?"  
"Thanks..."  
"Hey, don't mention it."


	2. Sometimes it's okay to stare

*Levis POV*

"Hanji, my favourite asshole!"  
"Hey, at least I'm not a piece of shit, like you"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Fill me in."  
"Right. The boy's name was Kan. Kan Eki to be exact. 16 years of age, German. Cause of death: hung himself, and suffocated." She said, while searching through her files.  
"Okay, any weird factors?"  
"Just one, that’s where I need your help."  
"Sure. Show me."  
I'm no expert, but that looks stretched..." she said, while lifting the blanket from the boys lower parts, after all, he was lying on his stomach.  
"Yep... that looks like he had a good fuck."  
"That’s what I thought, but Levi, what if he didn't want to? What if he was raped?"  
"Okay, that sounds like a theory.. Any proof?"  
"Well, for starters, he had a girlfriend..."  
"Could be cheating."  
"Yeah. But still."  
"Anything else?"  
"Once again, I'm no expert, but don't you need lube, or oil or something?"  
"Yeah, you kind of do. Some people like it rough tough, but without it's basically impossible.  
Let me guess. None?"  
"Correct! No lube, oil, or whatever else you guys use!"  
"Cut the crap Hanji, I don't like it."  
"Suurre, but will you look at that ass though!"  
"Listen shitty glasses, I will not be looking at some dead boy’s ass, alright?"  
In truth, he had inspected the ass in question, and it looked fine as fuck. -

~Or ass fuck.. sorrynotsorry~

\- It had a nice curve to it, and it was rather firm. Oddly enough, he wasn't weirded out by the fact that he thought of some dead guy’s ass. This guy that had raped him - yes, he did except that theory - had a good eye for it.   
"Well freak, I'll be leaving. I have stuff to do, people to train, and eyes to wash out with soap after what I just saw."  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that.  
Ouch! Don't hit the person who just gave you an addition to your spankbank! Hey! Stop it!"  
Levi chuckled as he walked away.  
"Bye Hanji, hope you have a nice lunch! I'll tell them to stop peeing in it!"  
"Well at least I don't want there to be ass on the menu! You get it? You eat ass!" 

Her voice was becoming distant, but he still heard it. Not that cared though. Next to Erwin, Hanji was his best friend, so he didn't mind her mean comments.

Speaking of lunch, he was rather hungry. "Well I hope that that redhead didn't eat it all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had all just finished lunch, and started to gradually move outside for training.  
"Jaeger."  
"Sir?"  
"I'd like to see you in my office after training."  
"I'll be there Sir."  
"Oh and please take a shower before you come in, or it'll be al for not."  
"Sir!"

As Eren walked away, Levi caught himself looking at his ass.  
Tch, curse you Hanji, he thought.  
Not that Eren didn't have a nice ass though. It was really good looking. That boys has to be careful with that maniac on the loose. I'll be sure to keep an eye out. After all, if anyone is gonna hit that, it's going to be me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren spend the next 3 hours on cleaning Levi's office, but he didn't mind it so much. Not that Levi's office was dirty though, it was spotless, and Eren noticed that quite soon. He did not know why he still had to clean it though.

The reason for that was very simple. Levi was testing the kid, to make sure that he was up to his standard of what clean meant. The kid had kept silent, so that was a good sign. He also swept every single corner. Levi was surprised, and yet oddly turned on. Considering the fact that he got to look at Eren’s ass while he was bending over really helped with that. 

"Jaeger."  
"Sir?" Eren said, with rather red cheeks. Levi was certain it was from the cleaning, and not from arousal, but he wasn't sure if that was the cause he liked best.  
"You’re done for the day"  
"Yes Sir. Can I do anything else for you?"  
How about bend over?   
"How about you get me a cup of tea?"  
"I'll do that Sir." And he walked away.

Damn Levi, why are you so horny? He thought to himself, making sure he did not say it out loud, for he did not know how fast Eren walked. You’re 33, he's 16, this is not okay. Suddenly he thought about the remark Erwin had made earlier. That it was the age he was concerned about, not the fact. Tch. Fuck you Erwin. He had done that though, and it had been a rather nice experience. He smiled as his mind travel back to that.  
"Sir?"  
"Ah, Eren, my tea, thank you."  
SHIT! He called the kid Eren instead of kid, brat or just Jaeger! He was dead, so dead!  
"No problem Sir, anything else?"  
He didn't seem to notice. Maybe luck was on his side today.  
"No thank you."  
And as Eren walked to the door Levi mentally kicked himself. How could he have been so stupid!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(*Eren’s POV*)

While Eren bend over again to dust the lower shelfs, he looked behind him to see what the Corporal was doing. He was shocked. Did the Corporal look at his rear? And if so, why?  
Maybe there was something on it, like a leave, or some sand or something, so he brought his hand back to brush it off, whilst still looking at the Corporal so he could see his facial expression. That way he'd know when it was gone. To his surprise the older male didn't look away. All he did was widen his eyes, and raising his eyebrows. That only lasted for half a second, but Eren had seen it. He got flustered, as blood rushed to his cheeks. If the man would ask him anything now, he was done for.  
"Jaeger."  
Shit. "Sir?" He said, as he stood back up again, his cheeks still red.  
"You’re done for the day"  
"Yes Sir. Can I do anything else for you?"  
"How about you get me a cup of tea?"  
"I'll do that Sir."   
Glad to be given a task that didn't involve him getting even more embarrassed, he walked towards the door.  
Shit, shit, shit! Eren cursed at himself. But why? Why would the Corporal look at him like that? There was no reason, was there? Maybe the Corporal is gay?! The thought passed through his mind from out of nowhere. He quickly brushed it aside. No, the Corporal wasn't gay, he couldn't be! It was not illegal to be a homosexual, but it wasn't widely appreciated either. Eren was gay though. That much he knew about himself. Shit, I'm daydreaming. I should get that cup of tea!  
As he walked back into the office, he saw the Corporal, but it looked like the man didn't see him. He was somewhere with his head, but not in his office, that was certain. Eren looked at him, inspecting every detail of his face. His straight nose, large eyes and thin eyebrows. A strong jawline and firm lips.  
As he went on, he noticed that he had been standing there for a while. Shit.  
"Sir?"  
"Ah, Eren, my tea, thank you."  
"No problem Sir, anything else?"  
"No, thank you."  
Eren walked away.  
Eren, he called me Eren?! When did that happen, and why?   
He was freaking out.  
I was probably overreacting. The Corporal wasn't focusing, so it was probably just an accident. But it felt good, being called by his first name by the Corporal.   
"Ah, Eren."  
"Commander, Sir."  
"Is Levi in there?"  
"He is Sir, I was just leaving."  
"Thank you Eren. Go join the others in the briefing"  
That's right. They had a mission tomorrow. Eren was quite exited. They were supposed to go to his old home, and check out the basement, and he got to be riding with the Levi squad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE!
> 
> After the episodes with the first female titan encounter. She escaped, like in the episodes, but Petra and the rest are still alive.
> 
> Also, I don't know if they have actual working showers, but I say they do, so they do, end of story.

*Eren’s POV*

What do you get when you mix an angry looking German kid, a fucked up teenage girl that can become 15 meters tall, and a really protective 33 year old man together? A really dirty, tired Eren, that is still slimy from being in a titan’s mouth. Shortly put, Eren felt disgusting, and he needed a shower more than anything else.

As he walked towards the showers he felt the saliva sogging in his boots.   
"Gross.."

He reached the showers and entered the building. He heard that there was already someone in the shower. Not that he cared though. They had one building for the guys with about 14 showers, and there were no walls in between. There where white tiles on the ground, and the wall was made from stone, which didn't quite capture the steam. That meant that you hardly saw anyone’s private parts, since there showers where ratter hot, and there were no vents or windows. 

He dropped his clothes on one of many benches, grabbed a towel and swung it around his hips. The other guy was occupying one in the south-east corner, so Eren had an array of showers to pick from. It was an unspoken rule that you never, ever picked a shower next to someone else, unless there was no more space. He picked one in the left side of the room. As he hung his towel on a hook he looked at the other guy. Black hair was all he could see. This guy must have really put the heat up!

As Eren stepped under his shower he started thinking. Black hair. That was either Marco or Berthold. But Marco was in the kitchen, doing the dishes with Jean, and probably fucking or something, and Berthold was training, Eren had just saw him leave.   
Holy shit! It was the Corporal! Damnit! He fucked up bad!  
But wait, Eren thought, the higher-ups don't have a private shower, do they? They have to shower here as well right? So it's only more than natural that I stay right where I am. Of course I stay. I have the right to be clean! Screw him! He probably doesn't even know I'm here though.

What was that!? It wasn't that loud but it sounded like something, or rather someone.  
"Hmm..."  
There it was again. Was it the Corporal? But why? Maybe the water was just too hot. He was only able to see the man's hair after all.  
"Hh-hhm..."  
Again! But louder this time. Why would he do that?  
"Uurhghh..."  
Holly shit! The noises where getting louder and more frequent. What was he doing?! It sounded like he was masturbating. Here? In a public shower? He really didn't know Eren was there, did he? Or maybe he did, and that was the reason! No, that couldn't be, could it? Just thinking about that made Eren rather aroused.   
"Ghhmmm..."  
No way. That wasn't it, was it? Maybe I should just leave. Yeah that's what he should do. He turned the shower off, and grabbed his towel. Suddenly the other shower stopped as well.  
What the hell? Why would the Corporal do that? Eren was fucked. He was standing there, half naked, and he had to pass by the Corporal to get to his clothes. He didn't move, hoping that the man would leave himself. But he didn't. He didn't even move. Not a single muscle. And then the steam finally started to clear, exposing the black haired male.

"Corporal!!!"

Al Eren saw was flesh. And not the desirable kind of flesh, no, the real deal. There was blood streaming towards the drain. Blood, coming out of a dozen deep cuts, some just really long, others, still with pieces of metal in them, catching the light, reflecting onto the floor.

As Eren yelled, he started running towards him, the knees of the latter already failing to hold his weight any longer. Eren caught the man underneath his arm, trying to keep him upright. He grabbed a towel and struggled to cover Levi's privates with one hand, but succeeded in fastening it around his hips. He wanted to look at his eyes to see if he was still awake, but his long wet hair was covering his face, so he used his now free hand to shove it behind his ears. His eyes were open, and looking at Eren. Not with their usual piercing look, but weakened and just plain tired and hurt. The blood was still flowing, so Eren decided that it was best that he laid down. On his stomach, that was.  
"Let's get you somewhere that isn't slippery and steamy."

When they finally made it out of the shower they started walking. Luckily there was an empty office nearby. They reached it without anybody seeing them. 

As Eren laid his Corporal face down on a bench, he heard a sharp intake of breath.  
"Sorry, Sir."  
"Ghmm.. Drop the Sir, damnit!"  
"But Corporal..."  
"Listen, right now I just do not give a shit. Al I want is to sleep, and if you keep lengthening the words coming out of your mouth, you're *not* helping me!"  
Eren didn't respond.  
They both kept quiet for a while.  
"Hey kid? I'm sorry.  
I'm in pain, and it's not doing good things for me. Just ignore me, alright?"  
"Okay..."  
"You sound like a kicked dog kid."  
"Yeah. I suppose I do. I'm just thinking about what I will need to close these guys. I'll be back in a minute."

When Eren got back he brought needle and thread, a pair of tweezers and some cloth. He also brought some oil.  
"The medical stuff I understand kid, but I'm not sure about that other stuff. What are you planning in doing, raping me?"  
"Tch, please."  
He noticed he sounded like the Corporal, but he didn't really care.  
"The oil is for me. Your muscles are too tight to pull together with stitches, so I'll have to massage your back first. I hope you don't mind."  
"No, it's okay kid."  
"Okay. Just, try not to move, please."  
"Mpff..."

(*Levi's POV*)

The kid knew what he was doing. The moment he started to work on his shoulders he felt himself relax. His arms where currently above his head and he felt himself doze off. He was certain that he would fall asleep shortly. That was until the kid reached his lower back. It wasn't that he went lower, It was the fact that the stopped.  
"Tch, what?" He said as he turned his head.  
"I don't think I understand you Sir."  
"Seriously kid..."  
"Sorry, habit I guess. But I still don't understand."  
"Still don't under what?"  
"What."  
"Do I have to repeat myself?"  
"No, I still don't understand what."  
"Kid, say what one more time, I swear to rose!"  
Eren sighed.  
"I don't understand why you said that specific word there."  
"What?"  
Eren kept silent but a smile began to creep up on his lips.  
"O common... fine... Jaeger, could you please explain yourself."  
"After I stopped you said, you know, what." The last word he spoke while backing off slightly.  
"Tch. I get it now. I said that because you stopped. I was wondering why, you get it?"  
Eren nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Well? What are you standing there for? Explain damnit!"  
"Oh, yeah sorry. Uuhm.. oh! I stopped because I was done. I can stich it now.

Well shit, Levi thought. He had been so relaxed that he had forgotten the pain, and it seemed no more than normal that the 16-year-old was massaging his back. But now that Eren spoke of stiches, well, let us just say that he was suddenly ripped out of a rather adult fantasy. 

Levi wasn't afraid of pain. He had been through so much that he had learned to suppress en control it. Stiches hurt, there was no denying that, But he just didn't care for them anymore.

"Go ahead."  
"Okay, lay still."  
And Levi tried, he really did, but for some reason he couldn't.  
"Uhm...” Eren said, not sure how to address this.  
"I know kid, I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening. It usually never does."

The it they spoke of was the shaking.   
Uncontrollable shaking. The kind you get when you’re sick, and can't sleep. The kind that seems like it will never stop.

Eren put his hand on Levi's forehead. "You don't have a fever, maybe it's just shock."  
"Could be.." Levi said while he felt rather odd. The kid's hand stayed on his head a little longer than one might expect.  
"Still, there is no denying, I have to stich some of these. And I will. It will hurt though, since I’ll have to work very quickly, and hold the skin together, which will force other wounds open. At least I don't have to worry about the metal anymore..."  
"Huh?"  
"You didn't notice? I took it out while I was working on your back."  
Levi hadn't noticed. That was mainly due to the fact that he was doing different things at that time. Very different things.  
"Mpff, do what you have to do."  
Eren made a soft sound of agreement.

He started to work. He was fast though. It didn't take long before he was halfway done.  
"Sorry." He said for the 12th time, after he felt the man flinch underneath his hands.  
"Don't, just don't. It's not like it helps."  
"I'll say sorry all I want! I mean, for god sake, I am stitching your flesh together, trying to make you back into a human again!"

Eren was rather surprised in himself. And scared. Really really scared. He just shouted at a man who was able to kick his ass in a mere second.  
"Tch, fine whatever. Just don't expect me to listen." That same man sad, while still shaking like a maniac.  
"I, I..."  
"Like I said kid. Right now I don't give a shit."  
"Really?" Stupid! Why would he say that?!  
"So you really want an   
ass-whooping that bad?"  
"No..."  
Well, yes. But that really depended on the situation. Not that he would tell the man that though. Not yet at least.

"Chmm.."  
"Sorry."  
Damn that kid! Argh! Levi hated it. Not that the kid said sorry constantly, but what that was doing with him. Usually either Erwin or Hanji did this for him, and they were brutal, but it worked. But not Jaeger. He was kind and he actually meant it when he said sorry. At first Levi thought that he'd rather have him be brutal, like the other 2. The boy denied. And those apologies made Levi feel good. The kid didn't want to hurt him. Right now, he wanted to take care of him. Nobody had ever done that.  
"Done!"  
"Oh, thank fuck."

After Eren was done he looked around him for a place to wash his hands. He noticed he hadn't actually taken a look at the office. It was more of a workspace. It was a rectangular room, with the door at the lower left corner, on the short side of the room. The couch, which was currently occupied by the Corporal was pushed against the same wall with the door, leaving about 1 meters on either side, between de door and the right wall. There was a small table between the couch and the 2 large, soft chairs that should opposite of the couch. Behind the chairs there should a small desk, in the centre of the room, at the top, if you where to look from above. There were also some bookcases that should against multiple walls. On the right side of the room, between the end of the couch and the right chair, there was a fire place which Eren had already started. There was a door on that same wall that lead to a bathroom with a toilet, a sink and an open shower.

After Eren had cleaned himself off in the bathroom he went to sit in the right chair, which was closest to the fireplace and Levi's head. After a while he started to speak.   
"Go to sleep."  
That only got him a small "Tch..."

"You have to get some rest Corporal. You need to sleep."  
"Well, I can't."  
It had been about an hour after Eren was finished. Levi assumed that he would leave, and let him be, but he didn't. He had said that he would leave when Levi went to sleep. He tried to fake it, but it hadn't worked. 

"Okay, then tell my why you can't sleep."  
"I don't know."  
Eren noticed that the older man was still shaking. He tried to hide it though, but Eren still saw.  
"Okay then. Guess there is only one option here."  
"The fuck you think imma drink some opium shit!"  
"That wasn't what I was suggesting."  
Eren stood up an walked over to the couch. He sat down next to the corporal and took his blanket away.  
"So you’re going to let me freeze myself until I die... That could work I guess."  
"Sarcasm? Really? Now?"  
Eren suddenly started to massage his back again, rougher this time, but it felt better than before.

"Tell me what happened."  
Without further ado, Levi started telling Eren everything.

"Remember when you were in that titan's bitch's mouth? Yeah, that Mikasa girl was screaming her lungs out, saying that you were still alive and all. So, I gave it a shot. You see, there is a con about the way I handle the blades. While I was spinning up her arm, she hardened a small patch of skin, and I broke one of my blades on that. The next thing I knew, the shards where in my back. So, I sliced her mouth open, and grabbed. You. You where disgusting by the way.  
"Thank you."  
"For calling you disgusting? You must have some weird kink or something."  
He had, hell, they both had, but not the one mentioned here.  
"No, thank you for saving me. I guess I kind of owe you this.  
"Naah, out there, there is no such thing. Out there you just do what you have to do. You never owe someone for what happens beyond the wall, remember that.  
"Yes Sir..."  
"Tell me more."  
"There is not much left to tell."  
"No, just tell me something, it seems to distract you."  
"Tch, fine. You ever heard of the city under the inner circle? Of course you have. Well, that's where I'm from. It all started when Farlan, my best friend, and I..."  
Levi talked and Eren listened. And as time went by, Levi felt himself relax. He had never told this story before, and he thought he never would, but here he was, feeling rather comfortable around the kid. Eren just listened, he was okay with that.

"And that's how I joined." It felt good to finally tell somebody. He also felt relax, but not sleepy. Eren noticed. He started to speak.

"A long time ago, Armin found a book at his grandfathers. It spoke of life outside of the wall."  
Eren knew this was illegal, but the felt like he could trust this man, however broken he was, he needed to hear this. He needed hope.  
"It spoke of water, salt water as far as the eye could see, and deeper than anything else. A sea, the called it. There also is fire water, which is a lot thicker than actual water, and really hot. I believe it was called lava, or magma. It is bright orange, and so hot that it lights up. They said its molten stone, but I don't believe that..."  
Eren went on, telling the Corporal al about the outside world. Even when the man finally fell asleep he did not stop. His hands did however, so he sat down in his chair again, but he kept speaking. Losing himself in all that he remembered. When he was finally done, he looked at the couch. He had never seen a man with so many worries so at peace. He smiled when he saw his face. It was neutral, but not as deadly as usual. And with that thought on his mind, Eren fell asleep. It had been a very long day, after all.

"gghnnNOOO!!"  
"Sir?! What it?! What’s wrong?! Do we need to run?!  
"NO, NO DON'T"  
"Sir?" He was dreaming. Eren tried to wake the man up.  
"DON'T, don't"  
"Sir! Wake up! It's just a dream!"  
"Please, please don't, please..."  
"Common! Wake up!"  
"Please don't go. Don't leave me here."   
Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Eren could no longer take it.  
"This is for your own good Sir, I'm sorry."

*SLAP*

"WOAAH!"  
Levi shot up.   
"WHAT THE HELL! WHO HIT ME!?"   
Eren backed off very slowly.  
"EREN! EREN, GET BACK HERE!"  
Eren had already turned around and ran towards the bathroom to escape the Corporals fury.  
"EREN YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE, NOW!"  
"Sorry Sir, can't do that!" He yelled while locking the bathroom door.  
It stayed silent for a while.   
Then he heard the Corporal  
In a softer but even more deadly voice he said: "listen you piece of crap. You hit me in the face while I was asleep. At least have the decency to come outside en explain.  
Eren sighed, and unlocked the door. Levi was still sitting on the couch, but the blanket only reached up to his hips, exposing his front. Eren mentally raised an eyebrow. The smaller male was ripped, complete with pectoral muscles, a strong 8-pack and a deep V-line.   
Shit.. He thought. Common Eren, this is not the time to get a hard on.   
"You where dreaming Sir."  
"You hit me in the face because I was dreaming?!"  
"You were shouting and screaming and..."  
"And what?!"  
"And crying, Sir." Eren said in a soft voice.   
Levi's face softened.   
"Oh..."  
Eren looked down at the ground.  
"Hey kid? Thanks for waking me up."  
"Eren looked up and smiled. He sat down in his chair again. The Corporal laid back, but the blanket stayed where it was.   
"Hey kid? I've been thinking."  
"Mmh?"  
"I was wondering. How do you know so much about stitching wounds and stuff?"  
Eren looked down at the ground.   
"Okay, you don't want to talk about it, I get that." 

It must be something pretty awful. I mean, it's not like the kid can't trust me.  
"No, it's not that. I want to talk about it."  
"Oh."  
"I'm just not sure if you want to hear it."  
"I'm listening."  
"Okay."  
And Eren started talking.


	4. Chapter 4

*Eren's POV*

"My dad, Grisha Jaeger, have you heard of him?"  
"Vaguely. Heard he's a pretty nice guy."  
"Guess again."

"He used to get pretty drunk. My mom, or rather our mom -mine and Mikasa's- would be asleep, and he would get us out of our beds to help him with getting stuff done he had to do ages ago. When we did it wrong, or when we were slacking off, he hit us. Sometimes he threw with stuff, like pots, or glasses. They'd brake and hit us. Mikasa and I learned stitches on each other. We were like 9 or something...  
She was a real saviour though. I always had to do everything alone, but when we took her in that changed. She's strong, always has been. She stood up for me once, when she just lived with us. It was the first time my dad was to hit me with her there. She threw a glass jar at his face and grabbed my hand. We ran like the wind. But after 2 days the search group found us. We had captured a rabbit, and made a fire. Dad promised he'd never do it again. But that night was like never before."

Eren was getting on a roll now.

"She and I both learned that we couldn't stand up to him. He had too many friends that would do anything he said. Yeah, we were the perfect fucking family. A caring mother, a loving dad, and a good son. News of us taking in my sister started to spread. Good old doctor Jaeger, always so kind. But we knew him for what he was. That's why she is so protective over me. She feels like she failed me that day we ran. She thinks we could have escaped. But I know better. He still would have caught us."

His mind started to drift.

"And now that he left for God knows where, I really don't care anymore. But she does. I'm pretty sure she will try to kill him. The bastard. You know Corporal? I feel like you really took the father figure place from him for me."

Shit! What the fuck did he say?! This was not okay!

"S-sorry Sir.. I didn't mean to... Sorry..."  
"It's okay kid. I feel the same.  
If you ever see the bastard again, call me. The girl can take him from the right, I'll take his left."  
He turned over.  
"Night kid."  
"Goodnight... Sir..."

(*Levi's POV*)

Well shit, he thought after he had turned his back. He thought he was getting closer to the kid in a more adult-on-adult way, not a father-son kind of way. Well, at least there was a boundary now. A line which was not to be crossed.

-the next morning-

Levi woke up to the smell of tea. Not his favourite blend, but still pretty good. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was a tray with bread, eggs and tea, but no Eren. He smiled.   
After he finished his breakfast he went looking for the kid. He didn't take a shower, even though he felt dirty. He didn't want the wounds to re-open. With the shaking and al, Eren had still done a pretty good job. At least everything was closed now. He was still walking funny, but at least he was walking. He saw Erwin in the distance. Knowing that he would probably disappear into his office before Levi had reached him, he yelled.

"Hey Commander douchebag, kind of need your help here!"  
Erwin smiled.  
"Good morning to you to Levi. Hey what’s up? Your walking is off."  
"Yeah no kidding. Blade shattered again. Hit me right in the back."  
"You should have told me you idiot!" Erwin said as he lifted Levi of off the floor in one quick movement. He held him like a groom would hold his bride and started walking towards his office.  
"Hey, cut it out! I don't need your help!"  
"Shut up."  
As they walked through the door he saw Petra, standing in nothing but her pants and shirt.  
"Hey, aren't I the only one you’re supposed to do that to Erwin?" She said, while smiling at the sight of the small man in the arms of the bigger one.  
"Ha ha, very funny shorty."   
"Levi, have you looked in a mirror?"  
"Petra, could you get the first aid kit? He's hurt."  
She straightened her face and walked away.  
"No, you fucktart, I'm not!"  
"Stop saying that. Did you see Hanji?"  
"No, but..."  
Erwin cut him off.  
"Then you’re hurt.  
He laid him down onto the desk and started stripped him of his clothes, leaving just his pants.  
"What the hell man! Warn a guy before you get all frisky and shit."  
"Levi, I'm a heterosexual, you know that."  
"Says the guy who plunged his dick in my ass 8 times in 3 days."  
"Okay, I'm currently a heterosexual."  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You sure Petra ain't got a dick?"  
"No, just more balls then you." She said while walking in again.  
"Very funny.." but he didn't have anything to say back to here.

"What the hell Levi, I thought you said you didn't see Hanji."  
"I didn't."  
"But who..."  
"Jaeger. Long story, rather boring."  
"Okay. Wow. Did not see that coming."  
"Don't worry so much, the little shit sees me as, and I quote, "the father he never had"."  
"Wow. That, that is something right there. The kid you like sees you as his dad. Let's hope he has daddy issues.."  
"Yeah, it sucks, but hey, at least I didn't have to marry to get a shitty child.  
"Yeah, speaking of that..."   
Erwin scratched his neck..   
"Uuhmm Levi? Will you be my best man?"

"Wait What?! What the fuck is going on! Don't drop shit like that on me without a warning!"  
"So, you don't? That's fine, I'll ask Nile."  
"You will do no such thing you dirtbag! Of course I wanna be your fucking best man!"  
He looked at Petra.  
"You sleek bastard."  
"Hey, I learned from the best."  
"Congrats you two!!! And here I thought Erwin wanted to get his ass destroyed."  
"Oh, that does happen." Petra said with a grin on her face.  
"You asked Hanji?"  
"Of course I did!"  
"When will it be?"  
"We don't know yet, Petra gets to pick the date."  
"You know you’re supposed to say: my fiancée from now on right?"  
He looked at Petra and then back at Erwin. He had never seen either of them so happy.

After the happy news had settled in, Levi went looking for Eren. He didn't even know why, but he knew he would not rest before he found him.  
"Weird..."  
Why would he think that?   
"Oi, Arlert!"  
"Sir!"  
"Have you seen Jaeger? He needs to clean some shit."  
"Last I saw him Sir, he went to the stables. About 10 minutes ago Sir."  
"Thanks Kid."  
The stables huh? Mmhh..

He was near the stables when he saw one of its inhabitants running lose. He grinned.  
"You!"  
"Sir?" Jean said with a concerned look. He and Marco had found out that someone had been watching them last night. If it had been the Corporal he was screwed!  
"Have you seen the Brat somewhere around here?  
Pfieuw. He was save.  
"I believe the little shit is in the stables Sir." He said with a grin.  
"Tell me something Kirchsten,"  
SHIT! He was fucked!  
"Are you a higher rank than him?"  
"No, sir?"  
"Then you don't get to call him that." 

Levi walked into the stables only to find them empty. He didn't understand. That horse faced kid had been cleaning there for a while now, and he said Eren was in there. But there was only one exit, no windows at all. Levi looked around. Where could he be? On his way out he heard that one of his steps had made a different sound. He looked down at the hay.   
"Mm... interesting."

-10 minutes earlier-

"Eren? What are you doing here?"  
"Sir! I, uuhm, I needed to do something."  
"Now, that's no answer, is it now Eren." Oulo said, still surprised that the kid was here.  
"No Sir, it isn't."  
He decided to confess.  
"I'm here to look at something. Kan had hay underneath his boots after al."  
"Kan?"  
"The 102th trainee that hung himself. I found the body, and saw hay under his boots. I took it so that I would be the first to take a look here."  
"Smart kid, very smart. But you’re not as smart as me."  
"Sir?"  
"You see, you left a small piece on the ground underneath him, and I was the one to pick that up."  
"I, I guess I didn't see that"  
"It's okay Eren, we all make mistakes. But just like you, I'm here to investigate his death. Maybe you could help me."  
"Really Sir?"  
"Yep! Come, let me show you something that I found."  
They walked towards the exit. Oulo kneeled down, and started to remove some hay from the floor. After some sweeping Eren say wood, which was weird, considering that the stable floor was made from stone.  
It was a trapdoor!  
"Wow! Do you know where it leads?" Eren said to the man, still happy that Oulo had allowed him to help.  
"Not yet, but I Was about to take a look when I saw you. Care to come with me?"  
"Yes Sir, of course!"  
Oulo opened the trapdoor. There was a ladder leading down. There was no light what so ever.  
"Will you do the honours Eren?"  
Eren smiled as he nodded, and started to climb down. Oulo was following him.

"It's dark here." Eren said, as they both had reached the ground.  
"That it is, kid."  
Eren didn't like the way Oulo called him kid. Only Levi was allowed to do that in his eyes.  
"Which way Eren? Just straight ahead?"  
"I guess so."  
As they started walking Eren started thinking. There was something off about Oulo. He had looked nervous. Maybe that was just the darkness ahead. But still, Eren had lied to the man. He told him that there was hay underneath his boots. There had been, but Kan hadn't worn his boots when he took the leap. They were still next to his bunk. So how did Oulo get that hay? As they reached the end of the tunnel, there was a large wooden door. They had about 10 more steps. What if Oulo made the kid hang himself?! Would he be able to do that? If so, then Eren had to be careful. As he stopped in front of the door he turned around to confront the man with his findings. As he turned he felt a bang to his head, and fell to the ground. Al he could thing was one word before he passed out. Shit!


	5. some stunts are worth pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight smut, but nothing as big as what I'm currently working on, sooo.....

Eren's POV

As eren started to regain conciousness he felt cold. He opend his eyes. There where lit torches and for what he could see he was in a square room with a low celing. His hands were above his head, held in place with wide metal handcuffs, that where fastend to a stone wall. And except for his shirt, he was naked.   
Shit! What did he get himself into this time!  
"So, I gues you figuered it out by now?"  
It was Oulo. He couldn't see him, but he sounded like he was close.   
"You know kid, I was just about to enter this little secret of mine wich I call my dungeon, when you arived. You really messed things up you know? But your'e not the first. That Kan boy found out to. I wanted to kill him after I'd had my fun, but he escaped. Luckely he hung himself before he told anybody. What a shame, he looked so nice. But hey, at least I was able to do my stuff, before he made an end to himself, right? It was fun though, seeing him squirm like that, but I know you that won't happen with you. I do like one that is worked in once in a while."  
"I-I don't th-think I understand,  
S-Sir."  
"Oh comon. How long did you two think you could keep it a secret? I'm not stupid, ya know, and neither is the Commander. He won't be happy when he find out, I can prommise you that much."  
"What... what are you talking about?"  
"Stop it Eren, I saw you two! Or at least, I saw both of you enter the same showerbuilding, and there was nobody else there! Hell, you even went into an empty office together!   
"M - me and the Corporal?"  
"Yes, you fucktwat!"

"N-no, no, no me and the Corporal, that is not true!"  
"Sure it is kid."  
"No! You have to belive me, please!"  
"Tch, whatever. Regardless, this doesn't hold me back in any way."  
Oulo came closer and let his hand slide up Eren's leg, letting it rest on his ass.   
"You're firm kid, I like it."  
"P-please Sir, I-I.. ah!"  
That small moan was due to the fact that Oulo had graped his soft cock. It was however immidiatly followed by a scream of protest.  
"No! Please Sir, please."  
Eren started crying as Oulo's hand stroked him up and down his length, wich, to his disbelive, started to harden.  
"I don't do this for you kid, but I don't like fucking some kind of dead meat. A little hormones are always welcome."

"There, that al to be enough."  
Eren moaned softly when Oulo let go of his now half hardend member. He posisiond Eren in front of himself. And then, without warning, he pushed the head of his own pulsing cock into the kid.

Eren screamed, but not very loud, since Oulo had once again taken hold of his dick.   
"If we want your little Corporal to hear you, you're gonna have to scream louder!"

"I could hear him just fine Oulo."

(*Levi's POV)

"Levi?!" Oulo let out a suprised gasp, still working his way into Eren, who had started to cry again.  
"Let him go Oulo." He was awfully calm inside.  
"Why, so you can have his way with him! No way I'm gonna let you win again, not this time, you son of a bitch! Years I've looked up to you, trying to be you, and you never even so much as looked at me!"  
Levi thought for a while about his next step. But then he heared Eren scream again as Oulo pushed in deeper. He made his move.

"You think I never look at you? Really? That I don't admire you when you aren't aware of it?"  
"What?" Oulo stoped pushing, and Eren let out a soft moan of relive.  
"Truth be told Oulo, I have taken a liking in you. For years I've watched you do your daily routine and admired you."  
"Really Levi?"  
"Yes. So why don't you leave that piece of shit alone, and come here."  
"Why?"  
"So you can bend me over ofcourse"  
"What?" There was an odd sound of surprise in his voice.  
"I want you Oulo. I wan't you to take me, right here, right now."  
Oulo pulled out of Eren and started walking towards Levi. He grabed the smaller man's jaw and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Levi opend his mouth so Oulo could explore him. The grey-haired man let his hands roam over Levi's body. Levi checked if Eren could see them. He could.

"Look alive kid, we're gonna show you how it's done."  
Eren looked shocked, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the men infront of him.  
Oulo pulled Levi back into the kiss, grinding his hips against the shorter man.   
Eren closed his eyes for a mere second to escape the sick sight he was looking at. It was at that moment that he heard a hard bang. When he opened his eyes he saw Oulo's legs giving up, and his body going limp. As he fell Eren looked at Levi.  
"Thc.. disgusting..." he said as he whiped his mouth on the back of his hand. In his outher he was carrying a piece of metal. Eren couldn't see what it was, as his vision went black.  
Levi ran towards him, and broke his handcuffs with ease. He caught Erens body sliding downwards, and droped on the floor with him.

"Shh, shh kiddo, it's gonna be okay... shh..."  
Eren didn't stop crying. He did however when he felt the Corporals lips on his own. And then everything went black as he passed out. 

10 minutes later, Erwin had a weird sight to look at. A naked Oulo, lying on the floor unconsiously, and Levi and Eren, strangled in a weird sort of hug. Eren had also passed out, and he wasn't wearing pants.  
Levi looked up at him with his blue eyes, shirt torn.  
"It's a long story."  
"Im sure it is..."

 

Eren's POV

Ah he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the sunlight. He put his right arm in front of his face, and tried to sit up. He failed miserably. Someone chuckled in the corner.  
"Mornin' kiddo."  
"Hanji-san?"  
"Yup, in the flesh. You alright?"  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy."  
"Try to sit up slowly."  
He tried again and this time succeded.

"You took a beating kiddo, it's a mirical you're not traumatized."  
"Let's not draw that conclusion so soon alright?"  
Hanji laughed.  
"You really are hard to crack, aren't you?"  
"I do tell myself that at night, yeah."  
"You sound just like Levi kiddo. Whoops! Got to go! See ya!"

Levi, ofcourse. He had come to his rescue yesterday. Or was it 2 days ago. Hell, he didn't no.   
"Wait a minute!"  
He started to remember.  
"He kissed me! That basterd kissed me!"  
He jumped out of his bed, sliped in his pants and basecly ran towards Levi's office.

"You kissed me." Eren said, with a straight face. He had walked in to Levi's office without knocking, afraid that he would lose his bravory.  
Levi looked down at the ground.  
"Well, kissed me is a big thing to say, but you did place a kiss on my person, if that explains it better."  
"I know what you speak of, Eren. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."  
Levi spoke very softly, like he didn't want Eren to hear anything he said. He still looked at the ground.   
"I can hear you, you know that."  
There was still no movement from the man infront of him.  
"Goddamnit, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Eren snapped, and to his surprise, he didn't even care.   
"I want to know why! Why would you do that! We had a simple thing! A dead simple father-son relationship, and you messed it up! If you had kissed me on my forhead I might have been able to write that of as an act of concearn, but on the lips? Nobody does that!"  
Levi shifted his gaze, but still not at Eren.  
"Damnit! Look at me! Comon you coward! Look at me!"  
And levi did. He finnaly did.  
"Why, why did you do it? It was good the way it was. I was messed up before I decided that the father-son thing was the best way to go to keep myself under control. But now, now I can no longer thing of you that way, do you understand?" Eren was almost crying now.9

"What if I don't want you to think that way?"

It was a simple question, more of a retorical one really, but it hung in the silence between them, and it looked like it would never make it across the room.

"What?"  
"What I'm saying is, that I like you Eren. I always have, from the beginning to be honest. Now I never planned for the shower incident to happen, I really didn't you have to belive me, but I really, really like, I mean liked you."  
Eren tried to silence the man, but Levi was on a roll now, and it looked like there was no way of stopping it.   
"The thing is, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find a way. If I had been braver I might have gone through with it, but I couldn't bring myself to it. And I don't know how you feel, but I can no longer handle this. The thing that we had was like a mask for me, shielding me from the indeniable truth that is you. But however you feel, wether it's like me or not, we can never be what I want us to be. Let me be honest. Im 33 you're 16. We are both of a male gender and I am your superior. Speaking of male gender, I don't even know if you are interested in men! And my superiors would kill me if I had a thing with a recruit, and that recruit also being a man? We could both lose our future!"  
Levi stoped to catch his breath. It was at this moment that Eren finally spoke.

"Fuck it."  
"What?"  
"Fuck it. Fuck them, all of them with their shitty opinions on what is right and what is wrong."  
"Eren, I - I don't think I understand you."  
"Oh for fuck sake!" Eren responded as he crossed the room, walking straight up to his Corporal, grabbing him by his collar and placing his lips on the others, holding the smaler man in an iron grasp. Levi let a small sound escape from his mouth, but he did not move away. After a while eren released the older mans lips and took a step back.  
"There." He said.  
" Do you unders..."  
The rest of his scentence was cut of by a very lust hungry looking Corporal. Eren saw the mans eyes for about half a second before he felt his lips chrash into his own. Levi grabed a hand full of hair and jerked his head downwards. Eren felt his tongue lick over his own lower lip, the first clearly asking for axcess, wich Eren gladly gave him. It was at that moment that all hell broke lose. At first they where just standing in the middle of the room, but a second later Eren felt himself get pushed towards the couch. He hit it with the back of his knees but stayed upright, whilst their tongues where fighting for dominance. Levi clearly thought that Eren would let him do his thing, so he was surprised when the teenager fought back. And Levi let him. Eren pushed the smaller man towards one of the corner where he lifted him from his legs and pinned him between the wall and himself, while holding him at his thighs with either arm. Levi fisted his hands into Erens hair as he angled his head downwards for beter axcess. He started to truly explore erens mouth as if it was a new piece of land that he had never been on before. He licked Erens teeth, making sure to capture the younger males thoneyaste, which in his case was and milk and something fresh, like cucumber. Eren moaned as Levi jerked his head back with one hand, while his other traveld towards Erens lower back. It reached the end of his shirt, and slipped underneath, stroking Erens back tenderly but firm. Eren moand again. He didn't like that he was the only one making such noises so he grinded his hips into Levi's releasing a gasp from the man. There kiss was broken for just a few seconds now. Just enough time for Levi to look at Erens face, searching for conformation. He might be the one pinned to the wall, but there was no way in hell that Levi would let Erens control go on any longer. He looked at him, trying to determine if the kid was ready or not. Eren looked at him through his half-lidded eyes, and knoded when he saw Levi's concearn. He didn't mind that Levi took over again. His arms where getting pretty tired after all. That feeling disapeard completely when he felt Levi grind his hips against his own. Eren let out a gasp and threw his head back. The friction was already to much to handle. He was really looking forward to what was to come.

He lowerd Levi, but didn't brake the kiss. They where to desperate. Eren felt like he would die if he had to let go now. Luckily he didn't. Levi pushed him towards a door behind his desk. He opend it and with all his might he pushed Eren away, fysickly asking the younger man to let go, and back off, Looked behind himself and closed the door. Eren felt confussed. He had kissed him back, alot actually, but now he looked like he wanted to talk. And Eren didn't like that.

"Please, sit down Eren. I want to talk to you."  
Eren took a seat on the side of the bed.  
"Sir? Why? I don't understand."  
"I get that and that's why I wanted to talk. If we are going to do this we'll have to astablish some ground rules."  
Levi sat down next to him, on his right side, wich was closest to the phillow.   
"Like I said, im a lot older then you. That means I probbably have more experiance in these situations then you do."  
"Sir, I, I..."  
"Let me finish. Now if I do anything you don't like all you have to do is tell me to stop, and I will, i promise. I don't want to hurt you Eren. Aspecially concidering what you went through just now. So don't be afraid to tell me to stop if you don't feel comfortable and stuff. Now you know how sex works don't you? Now the thing that that basterd of an Oulo did is not how it usualy goes. I mean, it was sex, but not how it's supposed to go. I speak of sex, but I'm guessing it'll take a while before you are ready for such a thing."

"Oh.. my.. God.."  
"I get it, your shocked."  
"No I'm not, you idiot!"  
Eren looked at the Corporal and smiled.

"You fucking moron,"Eren said, and he kissed him again. This time pushing the man on his back, balancing himself on his elbows. He swept his tongue through the Corporal's mouth. Then he broke the kiss and planted his mouth onto Levi's neck. Levi was a little suprised by this act of commitment, but he didn't care. He threw his head back, and closed his eyes as the teen started to leave red bruses on his neck that would later turn into a lovely purple. He leapt his tounge and bit his neck over and over again, forming what almost looked like a collar. 

"Thank God for my Cravat."  
"Mhh?" It sounded from somewhere around his jaw.  
"Nothing, keep going."

And Eren did. He had alread started to unbutton Levi's white blouse. He was no longer wearing his 3dmg harnass, so that was a relief. Eren was pretty sure that their was nothing underneath his blouse. He had already seen that the man was wearing a pair of light brow trousers, wich were currently sporting a rather large erection. He ran his hands over the older males chest, slightly pinching at his hardend nipples. Levi let out a soft whimper.  
"Sensitive Sir?"  
"Mmhhhh... kindda.. I just- oh.. hhmm..."  
What he had wanted to say was forever lost as soon as Eren placed his lips on the Corporals chest, biting down at his skin and his apparently sensitive nipples.

Levi nestled his left hand into the dark brown locks, and layed his right arm across his face. As Eren went lower he started to grip his hair and pull from time to time. This drew very satisfing sounds from the kid, so he kept going. He was in a bliss, with the boys tounge currently somewhere down his stomach. The biting was replaced with small licks and kisses on each and every one of his abs, wich there where a lot of. Eren lept at the grooves inbetween his lowest 4 packs and this sent shivers down Levi's spine.

"Mmggh... damnit kid, what are you doing to me! Mmggh..   
oh- oh!"

Eren's tounge swiped at his exposed hipbones. His hands where on his zipper, and within a mere second his fly was open. Eren looked up at him, fierce green eyes asking for permission. 

"There is no way in hell kid, sorry. And if I let you do this, we might go there together."   
It had taken all of Levi's strenght, but he did what was right. Or rather, less wrong. He pulled Eren up and swung his left arm around the kid, resting his head on his right. Eren sighed and layed his head on Levi's chest. Eren had noticed that the heigth difference made this a bit awkward, but not as much as he had imagend. And that he had done.

They lay there for about 5 minutes when Eren finally asked.  
"How tall are you?"  
Levi lifted his head from his arm to look at Eren.  
"Do you have a deathwish kid?"  
He looked pissed.  
"No Sir, I just..."  
"You know, you are lucky that I've let you do this. I should bust your ass for the stunt you pulled."  
"You seemed to enjoy it though Sir."  
"Get out." Levi releasd his grip on the teen.  
"What?"  
"Get out. Now."  
Levi looked at him with a piercing death gaze.  
Eren sat up, and walked away from the bed. As he opened the door he looked behind him. Levi was still there, lying in the bed with his shirt open, exposing his carved out body. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he was about to jump someone. But that was just his body languae. His eyes however, where like pools of death. Almost to dark to be human. He sighed as he closed the door behind him.   
"You fucked up good Jeager..."


End file.
